1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A bracket accommodating a data storage device is usually installed in a rack in an enclosure of an electronic device, such as a computer. Such a bracket, as shown in FIG. 1, for instance, is a cuboid structure. The bracket includes opposite sidewalls 3 and 4 for sandwiching the data storage device therebetween, a fixing plate 2 perpendicularly connected between front ends of the sidewalls 3 and 4, a bottom wall 5 supporting the data storage device, and a top wall 6 covering the data storage device. A rotating member 7 is mounted to the fixing plate 2 for installing the bracket to the computer enclosure. However, due to the bracket having the same appearance, it is not easy to tell whether a data storage device has already been mounted in the bracket or not, thus easily installing the empty bracket by mistake.